


Purpura y Verde

by vvvvvvvvvvvvvv (kavvoru)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Hashirama y tobirama jovenes, Incest, M/M, incesto, nada sexy, young Hashirama and Tobirama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavvoru/pseuds/vvvvvvvvvvvvvv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la oscuridad de la habitación el joven Tobirama contempla a su hermano mayor Hashirama quien duerme plácidamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpura y Verde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple and Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754151) by [vvvvvvvvvvvvvv (kavvoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavvoru/pseuds/vvvvvvvvvvvvvv). 



> Este fanfic fue revisado y editado hace poco por mi. Me gustaría pensar que ahora se lee mejor y con un poco mas de fluidez. Que lo disfrutes.

Tocó apenas su mejilla caliente con la yema de los dedos y tan solo aquella acción hizo que Tobirama se sonrojara en la oscuridad de la habitación. Debía calmarse, pues al cabo estaban solos él y su hermano, ademas de que este ultimo no estaba consciente para observar o juzgar sus acciones. Hashirama estaba profundamente dormido. Y como si no fuera obvio, incluso si estuviese despierto, este tenía un corazón de oro y jamas pensaría nada malo de aquellas caricias que su hermano le propiciaba. Aun así, eso no bastaba para reconfortar al joven Senju de cabellos blancos, puesto que en el fondo tenía un plan, una intención que se estremecía por cumplir. Era la única razón por la que se había escabullido dentro de aquella habitación y esto lo hacía sentir culpable. Se acercó entonces Tobirama a su hermano mayor procurando moverse de tal manera que no fuese a despertar a Hashirama. Esto era fácil. Lo que le resultaba difícil era llevar a cabo lo que tanto deseaba. Tobirama era capaz de matar con tal de protegerse a sí mismo y a su clan, era un guerrero que no se dejaba intimidar por otros hombres o incluso por la muerte, pero ahora se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Su rostro estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia al de su hermano, podía oler su aliento que aún conservaba la esencia de la cena que hace unas horas habían comido. Entre más descendía su rostro, más rápido latía el corazón de Tobirama. _Solo un beso, un beso rápido. Hashirama no se dará cuenta. Le doy un beso y regreso a la cama._

Tobirama enderezó su espalda y miro abajo hacia su hermano que aun dormía plácidamente sobre su futon, miro esos labios entre partidos que no se había atrevido a besar.  Algo en su pecho se estremeció.  
El viento sopló y con el movimiento de las cortinas cambio la iluminación. Tobirama vislumbro entonces moretones sobre el cuello de su hermano, bajando por las clavículas hasta el pecho ligeramente descubierto de Hashirama. Su padre seguramente le había castigado mientras Tobirama se hallaba fuera de casa. Entonces acercó su rostro, ahora decidido, y le plantó suaves besos sobre todas las heridas púrpuras mezcladas con un poco de verde que manchaba la piel tibia y ligeramente húmeda de Hashirama. Finalmente le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano mayor e intentó calmar el fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No supo distinguir si lo que sentía era vergüenza, ira contra su padre, o todo el amor que sentía por Hashirama apoderándose de su cuerpo. Tal vez los tres al mismo tiempo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He revisado este trabajo (otra vez) pero ahora lo he traducido al inglés! Aqui el link por si les interesa (english: I've revised and translated this work to english, link if you are interested): http://archiveofourown.org/works/13754151

**Author's Note:**

> No escribo fanfiction desde que estoy en la secundaria así que sean gentiles.


End file.
